The Unconditional
by BatButler
Summary: The Inoue family have made a deal with the Phantomhives and for one month will live with them. Whilst there secrets become uncovered and lives are put on the line. Everything will be tested and no one is safe. Will Ulquiorra be able to overcome his inner turmoil, will Orihime be able to love unconditionally and trust again and will Sebastian ever be able to forgive. AU Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, and welcome to this AU fanfic. Now this is just a brief intro on the structure because I think it is important for you to understand why it is going to be done like it is. The chapters are going to be split, so that we get both the perspective from the bleach characters and those from the Black Butler perspective. Odd chapters are the main focus on Bleach and the even Black Butler but obviously we will be crossing them over (der...) anyways welcome to chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach nor do we own Black Butler. They belong to their owners and the characters also belong to their creators. A brief intro I think before we begin. This is the preparation of the journey that will be taken to England. We have rated it M for later gore and language problems with some characters. I worry some might seem OOC but hopefully they will be as much like themselves as we can keep them. There are a lot of underlying themes and genres too, this is a work in progress fanfic too.**

Late. They were late as usual. Well…she was the late one, her brother was just too soft and that type of behaviour was unacceptable. They were a high ranking family in society, and one of Karakura's most respected too. So why were they still acting like children and being so reckless? He could not understand it at all. Checking his watch for the seventh time he sighs. Since he was eleven Ulquiorra Cifer had been raised to serve the Inoue family, for seven years he had grown up to know and respect the only two surviving members, Sora and Orihime.

"Come on Hime, hurry up," Sora calls now standing at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in his best suit ready for the evening meal. His, what in Ulquiorra's eyes messy, wild brown hair had been slicked back, his jacket, shirt and trousers pressed and ironed and a black tie adorned his collar. He wore a rose in his jacket pocket, the view of him widely contrasting with that of his day time looks. Usually he wore scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. However, tonight was a special occasion. It was their last night in Karakura before they go spend a month at the Phantomhives mansion in London.

It was well known that the Phantomhive family had connections all over the world and the Inoue family were to be what was hoped after the month was up new founders in the Phantomhive business. It was well known throughout the Inoue household that many phone calls had occurred between the two heads. It had soon been settled for the visit and arrangements had been immediately put into place. Orihime, had been talking nonstop about the trip.

Sighing, Ulquiorra checks his watch again before putting it back into his pocket and dusting off any lint from his uniform. Then looking up he relaxed. She was ready at long last. Her auburn hair was tied into an intricate bun of curls, with two single curls framing her face. Her hibiscus clips were also in her hair, the flower of the house adorning one of the siblings as was customary. Her dress was a long golden silk that floated from her waist down and clung to her curves. A locket hangs from her neck filling in the gap between her neck and the top of her dress where the tops of her breasts are just visible, matching earrings shimmer in the night.

Sora smiles and offers her his arm as they walk down the stair case, Ulquiorra's eyes fixed on them. A middle aged woman follows carefully, her dark hair tied in a capped bun. Hannah, his mother and personal maid to Orihime. Her green eyes fix on Ulquiorra and she nods. He nods back and fetches the coats, handing Sora his and a matching top hat he then helps Orihime into hers. A spark of electricity runs over his skin as his pale hands make contract with her arms. He holds in a shiver as he lets go and opens the door.

"My Lord, my Lady the carriage awaits. We should arrive at the Kuchki residence by seven," Ulquiorra states in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," Sora says and they walk out. Ulquiorra follows before turning to the other staff. "I trust you can take care of the house whilst were gone. If I find anything is broken. There will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, yeah keep your pants on Ulquiorra," Yammy drawls as Ulquiorra closes the door before going to the carriage and opening the door. He then assists them in, as Orihime passes she flashes him that heart melting smile she gives everyone. He closes the door and helps Hannah before sorting himself off and setting off. The journey was to be rather long but he didn't mind.

"How are you today my child?" Hannah asks.

"I see no point in the constant asking of the same questions day after day mother." He replies not looking at her. She sighs a tired sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her and noticed how tired and old she looked. It was only just beginning to dawn on him how his behaviour was affecting her, yet he refused to show affection to someone who called themselves his mother yet refused point blanc to tell him what she was hiding. He had known for a while she was hiding something from him but every time he would question her, she would avoid the subject.

"Ulquiorra please, let this grudge you have go and for once let your walls down." She says.

"Be quiet woman," he replies and concentrates on the journey ahead of them.

Lights in the distance told them the Kuchki Mansion was fast approaching. The drive way had been decorated with fairy lights that twinkled and shone lighting the path ahead. A red carpet had been spread down the stone steps, the bushes also had lights on twinkling away. As they finally pull up the stairs Ulquiorra hops down and open the door of the carriage. Holding out his hand he shivers feeling Orihime's warm hand on his own, his eyes remain their emotionless self however. As he helps them out he then goes back on the carriage to take it around the back.

"My Lady Orihime how wonderful it is to see you again," Rukia Kuchki says standing at the door. She wears a long red dress with small straps, a red shawl around her shoulders. Her hair is down and frames her face. Heels adorn her feet making her slightly taller than her normal self, but in comparison to Ichigo who stands next to her, she is still tiny.

Orihime smiles a small smiles as her eyes look over Ichigo, he looks so smart in his tuxedo but the reminder that he is now Rukia's husband causes her heart to ache a little. For as long as she could remember she has always liked Ichigo however, it was clear he did not feel the same way back. Then a year ago Ichigo married Rukia and although Orihime was happy her friend was happy she could not help but feel upset that it was not her by Ichigo's side.

"It has been too long Rukia my friend," Orihime replies embracing her friends in a hug. "I was honoured to have you invite me round tonight,"

"We are glad you accepted the invitation. We are in desperate need of a catch up," Rukia says "Come, my brother awaits in his study, and he wishes to speak with you Sora. I and Orihime will be taking a walk in the garden."

"Be safe," Ichigo says planting a kiss on Rukia's cheeks before walking with Sora inside the house. Orihime turns to Hannah and says "You may go inside and rest a while. I will be safe," Hannah nods and walks inside leaving the two alone.

The garden is lit by lanterns, small fairy lights lining the hedges. Flowers are in full bloom, roses, lilies, tulips, carnations, hyacinths. A small bridge goes over a small stream, in the stream water lilies bloom and small lanterns glow. Orihime smiles, secretly wishing that her own garden was as nice as this one. Her garden however was overgrown and dying. No one had ever been able to discover the cause of it only that since her parents passed away no life seemed to grow. Even the house seemed dull.

"You have a lovely garden" Orihime says.

"Thank you," Rukia says they take a seat on a nearby bench. "Orihime…don't go," Orihime's head turned in shock at her friend's outburst. "I have a really bad feeling about you going on that trip Orihime, I don't want to see you get hurt and I keep having nightmares."

"Relax Rukia," Orihime says "Everything is going to be fine, I am merely going to support Sora, and I have never been outside of this city. It is time I saw parts of the world and even began getting involved in the family business. I and Sora are all that is left of the Inoue family and we need to uphold the name,"

"When did you become so wise," Rukia says wiping a single tear away. Orihime laughs and shrugs and as they chat for a few minutes Rukia realises that Orihime is still that naive girl deep down.

Dinner was pleasant and much was conversed. On the return home Orihime began drifting off excited and nervous for the long trip to London the next day. As she falls asleep in the back of the carriage Hannah when they stop helps her sleepily walk to her room and tucked into bed. In the night a shadow watches over her, a ghost of a hand strokes her arm, tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and lays a small kiss against her temple.

The journey was long and for the majority of it Orihime slept. She dreamt of the excitement and the new adventures that awaited her in a foreign country. There was so many new things that awaited her, made her heart flutter. Upon arriving in England they began the trip to the Phantomhive residence. The journey was quiet and the only talking was between Sora and Orihime, both Hannah and Ulquiorra remained in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

When they arrive the garden is pristine and spotless, white roses cover the grounds and everything seems to shine. As Ulquiorra helps her out the carriage he notices how her tops seems a strain and struggles briefly to compose himself. Her corset does not help her assets either. He ignores that as best he can though and continues with his duties he has towards her and their family. As Ulquiorra knocks on the door they both open and a voice welcomes them.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive residence Orihime and Sora Inoue."

**A/N: So that was the opening from the Bleach side, we hope you enjoyed this and will follow and continue to read on when chapter two is out. ;) **


	2. A Butler's Job is Never Done

**Hello everyone so I am will be doing the Black Butler scenes for this amazing crossover and this entire chapter is based on Sebastian's point of view, I'm sorry that you have been waiting for so long I have just been having a few problems recently and have not had much time finishing of the chapter. And now finally you have your long waited chapter so please enjoy and leave a review and favourite. I do not own Black Butler or Bleach they all belong to there respected owners.**

Sebastian's P.O.V

My job always begins at 6'oclock in the morning, I wake up bright and early with my raven black hair all over the place due to my constant habit of tossing and turning through out the night according to that annoying crimson grim reaper who disturbingly watches me from my bedroom window, I have noticed the strands of red hair and drool on the glass the next time that I catch him I will have to kick him where it hurts.

I sort my hair out so that it is suitable to my young master's standards, Rule two of being a demon butler...Always look presentable to your delicious soul I mean young master or mistress. Then I dress in my pristine uniform, it recently received a heavy amount of tea due to Mey Rin tripping over again * sigh* I swear that girl needs to get a new pair of glasses or she will break everything fragile and valuable within the household.

Luckily I got the stain out I did not want the dinner guests that are arriving at the Phantomhive estate today getting the wrong impression of me or any of the staff here. Yes we were to be greeted by a very wealthy family and there butler as well, it will be quite nice to have another butler around as long as he wasn't a gluttonous bastard like a certain spider demon that once worked in the equally filthy Trancy Estate. From what I heard the lady of the house is quite the angelic beauty, a flaming red head with a heart of pure heavenly gold...but I should not let lustful temptations get to me tonight I have a duty as a butler and must show a good example of my master's name.

When my Uniform is tidy and on my pale body I prepare my master's breakfast, something sweet to satisfy his sweet tooth along with a warm cup of fresh Darjeeling. I also make sure that Master's morning paper is ironed out so that there is no creases within the printed pages, Rule Seven of being a demon butler, present your servings to your master or mistress with perfection.

* Clear's throat* Anyway once breakfast is cooking I wake the other staff members and tell them to get ready...Baldroy is always the hardest to get up due to his slothful behaviour...I sometimes hope that when he dies the prince of hell sends him with all the other sloths in the bowels of the underworld. Finny however is always up and smiling as always out of all of them he is less clumsy though sometimes he does accidently burn the flowers within the greenhouse but mortals learn from there mistakes sometimes. Mey Rin always wakes up with a very red face I sometimes worry if she has a fever or not but every time I check her temperature her face gets more red...I sometimes worry about that girl...As for Tanaka...well he's just his usual self, drinking away at fresh green tea.

When the other staff members are awake and have been given there tasks for the day, I bring my master's breakfast up and wake him up as well he was lazy as always hoping for an extra five minutes of sleep but today was not a day of sleep the guests would be arriving later within the afternoon and I did not want them to be greeted by an undressed master and a unclean disorganised house.

When the young master finally woke himself up and settled down with his breakfast and tea I prepared his clothes for the day along with the signature eye patch that covers up the seal of our contract on his eye. I get him dressed and tie his bow and shoe laces before reminding him of the tasks for the day, he did not seem very interested in meeting his guests this afternoon but I reminded him that it was important and that it would help the Phantomhive's infamous company The Funtom Company.

When my Master is dressed to perfection I begin my job and prepare the table for this afternoon's business dinner. I start by selecting plates which would be suitable for our guests, perhaps something china and white along with a golden edge to make them feel welcome and comfortable within the Phantomhive environment along with a clean white table cloth that Mey Rin tended to...thank Lucifer that she did not make any mistakes I did not want any mistakes today from any of them today was too important for an stupid errors.

Finny then came with the freshly cut Christmas white roses that were growing within the ground of the mansion, they smelt ever so sweet and there pure white petals compared to that of the wings the once beautiful Lucifer had when the Lord smiled upon him within the gates of Paradise.

With the flowers in place and the table complete with silver cutlery and perfect china plates all that was left the preparation of the cuisine...however as always there was problem...that idiot Bald has used his ridiculous flamethrower to try and cook this afternoon's meat course...when will that buffoon ever learn that cooking does not require actual bloody fire * sigh* sometimes I get extremely worried about him and his cooking techniques.

After confiscating his flamethrower and making him fix the broken wall I began repairing the burnt meal of Montreal Roasted wild pheasant with immature juniper, speck and pine mushrooms served with Société-Original rye berries along with a desert of Strawberry Beignets with bourbon cream an elegant dessert for an elegant young lady such as Lady Inoue.

Once the cooking is done I look at my pocket with a smile as I hear the carriage of our guests arriving at the front door, I inspect the main hall quickly and see that everything is tidy and nothing had been smashed or set on fire sighing with relief and suddenly a knock on the door occurs and walk up opening the door being greeted with the interesting faces of our guests and with a polite smile I state...

" Welcome to the Phantomhive residence Orihime and Sora Inoue"


End file.
